Did You Hear
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: ...About the new Parables story? I am so glad that there's something like the Detective willing to save us from evil. [Oneshot]


_Another piece that hit me in the face and wouldn't leave me alone._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Amber. I don't own the Dark Parables games and I don't own any fairy tales either._

_**Summary:**__ ...About the new Parables story? I am so glad that there's something like the Detective willing to save us from evil._

* * *

**Did You Hear...**

There was an awful lot of mystery concerning the Fairy Tale Detective. Almost everyone knew of their adventures, the evil They stopped and the friends They had made. But no one _knew_ the Detective. No one knew where They lived. No one knew about the Detective's family. No one knew the Detective's name. What people did know however were three things.

Their adventures, who they worked for and that the Detective knew someone called Lady Minerva.

In the beginning, kingdoms were forbidden to interfer in each other's affairs. A kingdom's strife was it's own problem. This almost meant that if someone defected to another kingdom, their new kingdom could not send them away. Many magical creatures such as Witches, Imps and Fairies saw flaws with this. They often defected to other kingdom to escape trouble. They went safe in the knowledge that their new kingdom wouldn't send them away.

In the midst of all this the U.D.A (The Universal Detective Agency) appeared. This agency worked by it's own rules. They could interfer in any kingdom's plans, strife or war. They were the only thing standing in front of total destruction of the world. The Detective was one of the most well known.

Which brings us to the second point.

Lady Minerva wasn't a goddess despite what people believed. She was in fact a young girl by the name of Amber. She had wanted to join the U.D.A for a long time, until a unfortunate accident befell her. This accident involded a troll and a horse and cart, which result in two things:

Amber lost both her leg and her parents but gained a new friend. The Detective had arrived and fought off the troll. The Detective offered to care for Amber, who had lost her leg from the knee down. Amber could only get around with a cane. Her dreams of joining the U.D.A were dashed. But Amber found another way to be remembered.

Amber wrote out the adventures of the Detective using the Detective notebooks. The U.D.A thought it was a good idea and even the Detective liked it. Amber however had to stick to a few simple rules:

*Not to reveal important information on the U.D.A

*Not to give out the Detective's location

*To never use the Detective's real name

Amber had never broken a single rule.

* * *

The sound of the pony and trap reached Amber's ears. She stood on the front porch of an old wooden cottage. In the distance Amber could see the Detective.

"By the lack of world destruction, I'd say you won." Amber grinned.

"I try my best." The Detective replied as they led the pony back to the stable. Amber rolled her eyes. The Detective was always so humble.

"That's a new trap."

"The other one broke." The Detective winced. "A boulder fell on it." Amber's eyes went wide and she hobbled down from the porch.

"A boulder?" Amber hobbled closer to the pony. "Is he all right?" The Detective nodded their head. Their attention turned to some new items in the stable. Amber followed their line of sight. "We had a delivery a few days. Little Boy Blue came with his father."

Little Boy Blue and his father were the only two people who knew where the Detective lived. they made special deliveries to the cottage because of Amber.

The Detective reached into their bag as they spoke. "And how is Little Boy Blue?"

"Still complaining. You know there are other people telling their own fables." Amber replied. The Detective rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. Blue told me that he had heard a story-teller tell a story about Briar Rose." Amber pouted sourly. "What's more they made it out to be their story. They even took you out of it." She whined. The Detective smiled.

"Doesn't matter Amber."

"It does! How are people going to know you save us from trouble?" Amber argued. The Detective placed a gloved hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Because there are still people out there who read _your_ stories. They know the true story. That's all that matters." The Detective handed over their notebook. "Speaking of which." Amber's face lit up as she took hold of the notebook. "This one will be quiet the story." the Detective laughed.

* * *

The Detective found Amber late that night asleep at her desk. The Detective smiled before picking Amber up. She weighed almost nothing. Was she eating at all?

The Detective pushed it to the back of her mind and placed Amber in her bed. Amber stirred slightly. The Detective wondered just how the new story was going to start. They crept towards Amber's desk and read the first paragraph.

_'The day was clear and bright. A young daughter had just finished milking the family cow. Times were tough. The daughter didn't know if things would work out for her family or whether they would have to sell something else._

_As the daughter stood up with her milk bucket, the sky began to turn an unusal shade. The daughter watched as a kingdom in the sky burst out of the clouds. Large chunks of rocks fell from the sky. The daughter lept back to avoid being crushed and her milk bucket fell to the floor._

_As the dust settled, the daughter looked up to see a tall man. He was dressed in armor and had a glowing eyes. He did not look impressed. He advanced on the daughter who could only do one thing;_

_She screamed._


End file.
